Decisions and Their Outcome
by omg kairi
Summary: Sora makes the mistake of leaving the one he loves, Kairi, because he thought she loved another. In an attempt to get him back, she follows, only to be thrown into an unexpected journey into the future. Crossover w/Zelda for a few chaps. S/K
1. Sora's and Kairi's Issues

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own Sora, yep, I have him chained up in my room right now!! Mwhahahahahha. Truth be told I wish he was mine but...no......I'm too poor, hahaha. Anyways, this story sucks. It's a short chapter. But, it happens.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Sora stared up at the moon through his window. All he could think about was his adventures, his battles, his friends, his choices. Mostly his friends, he could never see them again. Well he could, but it would mean giving up everything else. Donald... Goofy... He missed them a lot. Maybe he should have took up their offer, he wouldn't be losing much, he couldn't have what he really wanted anyway. Then again, he was back on his island, he had his friends here, Kairi and Riku. But he sometimes wished Riku wouldn't have come back, but then he punches himself. "Stupid of me to think that, Riku is my best friend. He can't help that Kairi loves him and not me." He tells himself. After all, he had returned to Kairi before him. Sora continued to look at the moon fervoretly, unaware that someone else was staring at the same exact moon as him.  
  
Kairi was laying on the beach with Riku. Riku was her present boyfriend, but she wished he wasn't. She was in love with someone else, but when Riku asked her to be his girlfriend, she couldn't hurt him, so she said yes. She figured it wouldn't hurt anyways, they were still young, it wouldn't last forever. She was only 15, going on 16. So, how bad could it be... Kairi knew how bad it was, she seen Sora's face when he had accidentily seen her and Riku holding each other. He looked crushed. She knew how Sora felt for her, but, it was his fault. If he would have been here...  
  
If he would have been here... Sora walked out of the door his house and into their secret spot behind the huge tree house. Sora lazily touched the huge door, he hadn't yet locked up the keyhole. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to stay. After all the girl he loved didn't and probably never would feel the same. Before he left them, Goofy and Donald told Sora that since Mickey couldn't return from Kingdom hearts, Sora could become king, but it was either a life with but without Kairi, or a life without Kairi totally. No matter which he choose he still would never have the girl he loved. Sadly, Sora turned away from the door, and headed to Paupu Island.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
It's all skimpy and stuff, but the next chapter will be longer I promise, I was just kinda getting everything ready. Please R&R, Not that this is enough to do any review on....hehehehe. If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them, not that I care, j/k. Yay!!!!!!! *X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	2. The Decision

Oooooo yes, the next chapter...heheehe... Guess what? I still don't own Kingdom hearts...if I didn't in the first chapter why would I now? Sorry if I come off sounding rude, I'm just angry because I don't own Sora, anywho... Read this chapter. Have fun. And don't step into the light!!!!!!  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Sora crossed the bridge to the Island, He went over to the paupo tree and paused. There was Riku and Kairi! Sora ducked down behind the tree to get a better look. Kairi was gazing dreamily at the moon while Riku was putting his arm around her waist. Sora gasped, he tried to contain himself but anger was building inside him, he just wanted to scream, until...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kairi got up uncomfortably shaking off Riku's arm. "Is something wrong?" Riku asked gently.  
  
"No, nothing. I just..." Kairi couldn't finish her sentence, something was wrong. She didn't love, or even like Riku as a boyfriend, just as a friend. She said "Riku, I don't love you that way, I can't do this." She knew Riku was hurt by this but his face stayed as stocial as ever.  
  
"I understand."  
  
They hugged. Giving any near by watchers the wrong impression.***************************************************************** ***************  
  
Sora's head started to hurt, so did his heart. It was then and there he came up with the desicion to leave.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
A/N Look this is the end, wasn't that long? J/K. I'm just starting a second part to this chapter. It's so stupid isn't it????? Ha..ha...ha...  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Sora walked into the secret spot once again. He walked over to the door and touched it lightly, smiling as he thought about seeing Goofy and Donald. He put out his arms and pushed the door open. And stepped into the bright light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Sora!!!" Kairi called out excitedly, she was finally going to tell him how she felt. She searched his house, the tree house, the shack, basically the whole Island.  
  
"Where could he be..." She thought. "Oh yea, I haven't checked the secret spot yet. Hehe, silly me." When Kairi stepped inside, a blinding light hit her face. She saw a figure walking through the door way. Immediatly she realized who it was.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Part three**  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
"Sora!" Kairi shouted and ran through the door behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sora could have sworn he heard someone calling him. But who would have cared anyways. So he ignored it. The door had taken him somewhere, but this somewhere was definetly not the castle. He was in the middle of a field, in the middle was a huge ranch and at the other end was a gate leading to a path. The rest was all woods.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kairi hit the cold ground, and hit her head so hard that she passed out. A few hours later she awoke.  
  
"Finally, you are awake." A voice said.  
  
Kairi turned her head slowly and saw a boy about her age staring at her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sora didn't know where he was, he decided to go to the ranch, he was sure someone there could help him. As he entered he heard a girl scream.  
  
"Daddy they're back!!" She shouted.  
  
Suddenly an old man appeared with a pitchfork and attacked Sora.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
It's still short, but...It'll get longer, I promise. Hehehe, Don't you just want to know what'll become of our (my) dear Sora? Or how the boy with Kairi is? Well I'll never tell....  
  
*X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	3. Surprise!

Here we go...  
  
Another Writer... Another Fanfic  
  
I don't own Kingdom hearts, if you weren't already aware of that.  
  
Yay!1 Chapter three!  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
"Whoa hey hey stop it!! I didn't do anything!" Sora closed his eyes expecting the worst. But after several seconds of waiting nothing happened. He opened an eye to see the pitchfork an inch away from his face.  
  
"Tell me why I shoutldn't chop you up into little peices!!" The old man bellowed.  
  
"Because, I didn't do anything, I just came here to ask where I was." Sora answered shakingly.  
  
"Malon!" The man shouted.  
  
A cute girl of about Sora's age stepped infront of him. She looked at Sora, as if searching for something.  
  
"Is it him?" The man asked.  
  
"No, no it's not." She answered and looked up at the sky her eyes filling with tears. "But he's not one of them either.  
  
At that the man dropped his pitchfork, apologized and walked away to leave Malon to answer his question. But she just stared. She kept at it for about 2 minutes before Sora cleared his throat. She looked at him softly and smiled.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I...I..." Sora studdered, he didn't know why, but she seemed to hit his weak spot. "I was wondering where I was."  
  
"Why, you are at this Ranch." She answered.  
  
"I mean, where?" Sora laughed.  
  
"Ohhh!" She blushed. "Sorry, you are in Hyrule."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kairi gave the boy an odd look.  
  
"How long was I sleeping?" She looked around. "Where am I?" She looked at him. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy laughed. "You weren't sleeping for long, I seen you fall from the sky, you hit your head, and passed out. That was a few hours ago."  
  
"But then..." Kairi started, but as if the boy knew what she was thinking he said,  
  
"You are in a part of Hyrule called Gerado Valley, my name is Link."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"H..hy..hyrule???????!?!??!?!??!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Yes, why?" Malon asked confused.  
  
"Wow, I..." Sora started. "I've..been...looking for this place." he lied.  
  
"Hehehe, oh." Malon said. "You know...You're kinda cute."  
  
Sora smiled... "This is going to be a horrible experience." He thought to himself.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
A/N I'm sure Sora's having a lot of fun, and Kairi..hehe, she's got Link. Oh well here goes part two of chapter three.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Kairi learned a lot about this boy Link over the next few days. He had to run from Hyrule because he had been accused of trying to kill Princess Zelda. No one believed her when she said it wasn't him, nor when Link tried to prove his innosense. But he wanted to get the man who did do it. She had described him to Link.  
  
He recalled, "He had long blonde hair, and...well he looked like me I guess. Except his hair was white"  
  
"Oh, well...He sounded a bit like Ansem, but that would be inpossible Kingdom Hearts had taken his life, according to Sora.  
  
"I left, an no one knows what...  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Happened to him" Malon had just finished telling Sora about Link, how he had ran. She was convinced that he was innocent. Probably because she was in love with him.  
  
"I'll find him." Sora said. "And I'll prove his innocence." Sora was just talking again. But anything to get away from her, she was creeping him out, constantly flirting with him and stuff.  
  
"That's so sweet of you." Malon said, she started to lean towards him as if to kiss him.  
  
Sora got up. "I'd better hurry..."  
  
Malon looked hurt. "Wait. I'll get you a horse to help you."  
  
"No thanks, horses creep me out." Sora left in a hurry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kairi looked deeply at Link. He looked so sad.  
  
"Were you in love with Zelda?" She asked.  
  
Link looked away, but nodded.  
  
"I'm in love with someone, I came here to find him. But I'll have no chance if I just stay here." Kairi said.  
  
"I'd let you go, but you wouldn't survive a minute out there, so...I'll go with you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Goofy, this world, it's breaking apart slowly, the heartless are here, and they've done everything to get everyone one away from the Princess Zelda for some reason. We have to protect her." A certain Duck said.  
  
"But a, how can we beat all of them there heartless without the keyblade, and..." Goofy stopped and looked sadly at Donald.  
  
"Sora.." They both said sadly.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Ah yes, I'm sure you are all hating me for bringing this whole Zelda thing in here, but It won't last long. And before you know it I'll be with Sora...I mean. hehehe, just kidding, please R&R!!!!  
  
*X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	4. Poor Sora!

Guess what??? I finally own Kingdom Hearts!!!!!^^ Hahahaha, no not really. Yea, but I do own Sora. No...Not really, oh well...I guess I'll never get what I want. Chapter four, enjoy.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Sora walked aimlessly through hyrule field, he must have circled it about three times. And while he was trying to find his way around Hyrule, all he could think about was Kairi... "Damn Riku, he always gets everything I want." He had this mental image of Riku and Kairi, holding each other tight.  
  
***flashback  
  
Sora walked into the door to Destiny Island, he was finally home! Fisrt thing he thought of was Kairi, he hoped, she'd be happy to see him. He walked over to Paupu Island And saw... **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Herself and Riku kissing. She looked behind Riku and saw Sora, his face was white and he looked sick. he turned around and ran to the secret spot.  
  
***End Flashback  
  
Kairi didn't mean to kiss Riku, it had just happened. She kind of turned her head at the wrong moment and touched his lips. And Riku pulled her to him. It made her sick. She placed her hand on her forehead and found herself weeping. Link put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm sure he's thinking about you as we speak. But, in the mean time, a couple of, em, things? Are here, they say they know you." He said.  
  
Kairi lifted her head slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks, and gasped. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sora had finally found a little path leading to a desert-like area. Ahead of him was a big bridge, but it looked so welcoming, it was almost, too welcoming. Sora turned to go but a voice pulled him back, he couldn't make out what it was saying, but it sounded so familiar, he...trusted it. He walked slowly, steadily, carfully, to the bridge. He went to put a foot on it, but pulled back. He was scared. Finally, he just got it over with and crossed it.  
  
"Two more steps..." He thought. Finally he was at the end. "Yay, I'm alive" As he said these words the bridges ropes broke and he fell to the river below.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
A/N Hahahahahahahha, I'm being so mean to poor Sora!!  
  
*Suddenly Sora appears with his Lawyers  
  
Sora- I'm sueing you for every penny you have!  
  
Hehehe, enjoy part two, I have to run to Mexico.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Kairi gasped. Donald and Goofy were standing right infront of her.  
  
"Kairi" Donlad said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Goofy asked.  
  
Kairi broke out into the story of how Sora left through the door and how she followed him, and they ended up here.  
  
"I'll never be able to find him..." Kairi almost started to cry again.  
  
"You know, since you both left at the same time you should have been dumped out in the same place..." Goofy started.  
  
"Which means..." Kairi interuppted.  
  
"That our dear Sora..." Donald said.  
  
"Is here!" They screamed happily in unison.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sora awoke on an island in the middle of a lake.  
  
"You really should have been more careful, that was quite a fall you had. If I hadn't been watching you...You might have been dead right now." Sora turned around to see a beautiful girl.  
  
"Um...Thank you." Sora said.  
  
"You are welcome, now, I'd like for you to come with me." She said.  
  
Sora gave her a surprised look. "Well, ok, but..."  
  
"It's ok, I have my reasons." Was all she said. They started walking over a bridge to the the other side of the lake. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
"What are we waiting for?? Let's go!" said Link.  
  
"Yea! The sooner the better." Donald said.  
  
"Sora'll be so surprised." Goofy laughed his stupid laugh.  
  
"Ok, but, where do we start?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Good question. I have no idea." Link admitted  
  
Kairi's head dropped sadly.  
  
"I might have an idea of where he is." Said a voice from the corner of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Sora's hair blew in the wind. He was getting really cold, probably because he was wet, and his whole body still hurt from the fall. He felt safer though, with this girl. But, he couldn't help but wonder where he was going.  
  
"Where is she taking me?" he thought.  
  
The girl looked at him.  
  
"I'm taking you to a friend. One of yours and a few of mine. We need you, you are the only one who can help us, keyblade master." She said.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Poor poor Sora, He deserves this though, he can't have everything easy. Please review this story. If I can get...10 reviews by the end of this week...I'll be soooooo happy!!!!  
  
*X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	5. Don't trip

Yea yea, you guys all I get it I don't own blah blah and whatever So here's chap 5.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
"So....Where are we going?" Sora asked.  
  
"You'll see." She said.  
  
"Well...If you are going to make me walk around some more you can at least tell me your name." Sora said.  
  
"I could, but I can't. They will hear, and come for me." She said.  
  
"Oh, I see." Sora lied. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kairi and everyone found themselves lost in the The Lost Woods. But in their search for their way they found what looked like a gigantic hole in a tree. But Link said  
  
"That's what they want you to think, that it's a hole. But, I'm not that stupid." As Link turned he fell into a hole in the ground.  
  
Kairi called down the hole.  
  
"What was that you were saying?" She said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Ha...ha very funny." Link said sarcastically.  
  
Donald jumped down into the hole  
  
Kairi and Goofy followed suite. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
"So um, who is they?" Sora asked the girl ahead of him.  
  
"You are full of questions." She laughed.  
  
"Sure am, but...um, I'm just curious, that's all." Sora said.  
  
"Ah, they are the lacking ones."  
  
"Uh, the lacking what when?" Sora said confused.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Boy, you are a funny one. They lack everything, everything that makes someone whole." She said in a cryptic voice.  
  
"Next thing you are going to say is they don't have a heart." Sora laughed.  
  
She opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped.  
  
"You are kidding? No, no, the Heartless? But...I thought I destroyed them all!' Sora whispered.  
  
"You ddin't desroy the artificial ones, the ones created by the boy with blonde hair." She said.  
  
"The boy, do you mean man? Ansem? I did kill him!" Sora shouted.  
  
"shhh, they'll hear you!" She said. "You killed him but not his spirit, you must have let one of his heartless live. And in it was his soul. And over the time he must have gained enough energy to come back in a weak form, like, his teenage body."  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
A/N Hey, are you guys not liking this Zelda thing? Cuz I'll make up some little chapter where they leave and go somewhere to like, Hollow Bastion and finish there? Tell me!!!  
  
xxxDarkKairixxx@aol.com  
  
Or IM me  
  
XxXDarkKairiXxX  
  
Or just leave your idea's in a review.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
"So a, what's in here? Why this place, Where's Sora? When do we eat?" Goofy went on asking as many questions as he could think of.  
  
Kairi laughed. "Calm down Goofy, we'll find Sora, as for where we are, only Link would know that."  
  
"Am I supposed to?" Link asked.  
  
Kairi's mouth dropped, he really was clueless of ervything around him.  
  
Suddenly, Donald jumped at Link and started choking him.  
  
Kairi smiled, as Link struggled to get Donald off him so he could breathe, she thought of Sora. This picture just reminded her of him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kairi had no idea that he was thinking of her too. Sora was thinking of how much he missed her while watching his feet as if half expecting them to jump out at him.  
  
"You're awkwardly quite all of a sudden." She said.  
  
"Oh yea..." Sora said suddenly taking his eyes off of his feet.  
  
"Is this Kairi pretty?" She asked.  
  
Sora thought she could read minds, but this proved it.  
  
"Yea, I miss her so much." He said.  
  
He loooked around at his surrondings, they were in a forest. **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Link gasped for breathe, while Goofy struggled to keep Donald at bay.  
  
"Ok, ok, I think...I know how...to get out." He gasped.  
  
"How?" Kairi asked.  
  
"That ladder." Link said.  
  
Kairi looked behind her and saw a ladder, she could have smaked herself it was there all along!!! **************************************************************************** ****  
  
"I know you miss her, but soon enough, you will see her again." She told him.  
  
Sora laughed.  
  
"I wish."  
  
Suddenly Sora tripped over something sticking out of the ground. KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Come on you guys, I want to hear what you have to say, and all, your ideas would be so helpful.  
  
*X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	6. Almost there

Ok, here goes nothing for chapter 6.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Sora fell flat onto his face, he could taste the grass and dirt in his mouth, it tasted quite good to him, but he wasn't about to admit that. He slowly pushed himself up, a disturbed look on his face.  
  
"Euh, I think I ate a worm!!" He shouted in disgust. He spat all of the saliva in his mouth out 'til it looked like he was actually sick. He then decided there were important matters to get back to then trying to cover himself up. Like his stomach which was now growling so loud, and so much that it was painful, but at that moment he remembered something else. He looked around for what he had tripped over, he looked in every direction, even up and down, he was about to get up and retrace his steps when he heard a groan. he looked around but couldn't seem to find where it came from. All he saw was some bushes, some grass, a hole with a head sticking out, some trees, a a mushroom...  
  
"Wait a minute...It's a head!" Sora shouted amazed.  
  
"Yes Sora, it took you longer than it should have to realize that." The girl by his side said. Sora looked up at her, and gave her a look that seemed as if he was trying to look mad but couldn't do it very well. Sora tried to think of a come back and stared out into the woods for awhile.  
  
"Link...? Are you alright?" The girl asked.  
  
The boy called Link looked up through his eyes, squinted in pain because he had just almost gotten his neck broken, to see her giving him a worried look. He smiled brightly and tried to get out of the hole, but seemed to be stuck, he struggled like that for about two minutes before he was interrupted.  
  
"The worm in my mouth made me go temporarly insane." Sora said smiling truimphantly.  
  
"What?" The girl asked.  
  
"I was getting back at you.! Sora said still happy. Link looked up at Sora like he was crazy.  
  
"I said that to you five minutes ago, it took you awfully long, but forget it, will you help my friend Link out of this hole?" She gave Sora the sweetest look, he couldn't turn it down, not that he would have said no anyways. Sora wrapped his arms around Link's head and pulled as hard as he possibly could.  
  
"Stop!! Stop!! I can't breathe." Link gasped. "This is the second time I've been choked today, and my neck feels like it's about to fall of, this kid tried to kill me twice now...." Link went on complaining about everything and the girl gave him a sort of lost look, as if he was the only person she had wanted to see, and she kind of ignored the fact that he was whinning, it was really quite awkward for Sora, it reminded him of Kairi.  
  
"Sora, we have to get him out." She said. She looked so sad, Sora had to think of something.  
  
"Ok, let's...." Sora paused he wasn't quite sure of what to do, he couldn't think of anything. Suddenly Link made a noise like he was uncomfortable, he looked like he was being pushed from underneath, he shot up from the ground and in place of his head was another. A girl's.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Kairi paced back and forth in the musty cave as Link tried to squeeze into that tiny hole. Unfortunatly, she had been waiting for him to get through for about ten minutes. She had this feeling he wasn't going to get though, But she decided to try giving him a slight push, after a few pushes he popped out and she popped in, her slender body sliding into the hole easily. Below her she heard Donald hurrying her very impaitantly. She found it funny and decided to go as slow as possible,  
  
she slowly placed her hands on either side of her body,  
  
she slowly pulled herself up,  
  
she slowly slid the upper middle half of her body out of the hole.  
  
Donald screeched at how slow she was going making her giggle.  
  
"Hurry up!" He shouted, resulting in her trying to move slower.  
  
"Hehe" She threw the part of her body that was out of the hole onto the ground infront of her, and slowly pulled her thighs out. She was enjoying herself so much she didn't notice the two extra pair of legs infront of her. She continued to pull herself out, one leg, very  
  
very  
  
very slowly.  
  
And then the other. Still not looking up, she pulled herself all the way out...and sat herself down on the hole. Donald's bickering continued underneath her, and he pushed her, just as she had done to Link. Donald and Goofy crawled out of the hole, as Kairi fel to the ground and laid back in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Someone-help-me-up." She choked. Two gloved hands reached out to her and grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. Her eyes met two watery brown eyes, belonging to a boy. She reached out and grabbed his face, searched it, touched it, her hands then found their way into his hair, she touched the tip of his spikes.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Kairi."  
  
Sora watched as her eyes filled with tears, much as his had when he saw her climb out of that hole. He had eevn forgot for the time being that she loved Riku and was his girlfriend. He was about to hug her, he lifted his arms, and was about to wrap them around her.  
  
"Ah, Zelda, I missed you so much." Link said. Suddenly the sound of whispers filled the air, and it began to rain very hard.  
  
"They are coming, run!" Zelda shouted. Sora's wet clothes clung to his body and weighed him down, the forest's ground was becoming very wet, and slippery underneath their feet, making it very easy to fall. Link had an idea and grabbed Zelda's hand and told her to grab Donald's and Donald grab Goofy's and so on. Zelda did as she was told, after Donald grabbed Goofy's hand he reached his hand out to Sora, who grabbed it easily, Sora stretched his arm out to Kairi, but she slipped and fell into the mud. A swarm of heartless were coming up behind them quickly, and Sora wasn't about to just let the love of his life be taken by the heartless, it was hard, but he decided what he must do.  
  
"You guys go on, I'll take care of Kairi." Link hesitated, but in the end gave in and nodded. He took out his Ocarina, he played a strage tune that seemed to swallow them up, a huge wave of light crashed into them, and in an instant they were gone.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
A/N Part two  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Sweat streamed down Sora's face and mixed with the cold, hard rain as he took out his keyblade, He stepped infront of Kairi and in that instant the heartless attacked them. Sora had never seen so many heartless swarm at him before, and never faced them without his cohorts, Donald and Goofy.  
  
But he decided to try anyways, if he could at least save Kairi, it'd be more than good enough for him. He readied the Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Please let me have strength enough to save her" He prayed.  
  
Sora flung out the keyblade, in every which direction killing as many heartless as possible, but it was to no avail, they were coming from everywhere, and every time he killed one, ten more would pop up in their place.  
  
"So..Sora? I'm scared." Kairi said.  
  
"Don't worry Kairi, I'll take care of you." He said surly, although, inside, he wasn't as sure as he sounded.  
  
Suddenly in a flash of light a portal appeared infront of them, out stepped a boy, with white blonde hair. Sora put his hand over his eyes to try and shield the light from his eyes. The light ceased and the portal closed, the boy stepped forward and met eyes to eyes with Sora. Suddenly around him, Sora could feel the cold, dark, presence of the Heartless disappear. Although Sora wasn't sure why, he felt like he knew this boy from somewhere, like they had met before. Yet, the boy had a strange feeling about him, Sora backed away a bit, but ran into Kairi. He turned and looked at her for a moment, as if he was checking to see if she was still there. He turned back, but she felt his hand take her's.  
  
"Evening' Sora, Princess." The boy said. Sora stared at him blankly.  
  
"Do I know you?" Sora asked softly.  
  
"Well, I'd certainly say so." His voice deepened, and started to sound evil, and sinister. "But, now that'd I've answered your question, I'd like for you to answer mine...  
  
Where is princess Zelda!?"  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
I left you in a bit of a cliffy there huh? Well anywho...  
  
Here's my reviews!!!!!  
  
Zero-Tribal-004 Zero: This fic's cool! Wonder what will happen to them? Link's cool! I like that game, but I loooooove Kingdom Hearts! Update Soon! Hyper Guyver Hello, I am the one, the only, the Hyper Guyver!  
  
Yep, I'm here today to review your fic!  
  
(crowd chears)  
  
Yes, yes, thank you... Thank you...  
  
(ahem) anyway...  
  
On to the review!  
  
This is really good! I've read a few other Kingdom fics(all of which sucked) and I have to say, I've actually found one that's good!  
  
And Thank God it's not Riku/Sora! (grumbles) I am getting so sick of that crap...  
  
Heh, and I'm a big fan of Zelda too. This is really good. So who's the girl Sora's with? Is it Zelda or Saria? Or someone else? hmmmm....  
  
Well, anyways, keep up the good work! ^_^  
  
The ever illusive,  
  
Hyper Guyver  
  
(insert applause here)  
  
Jammie-Bro 2003-02-11 5 Signed Is IT THE LADDER?????  
  
pl;ease let it be a happy ending!!! I want them to meet up soon!!!!! Keep writing!!!!!^-^  
  
Jammie-Bro 2003-02-11 4 Signed Review Review review!!!!! Keep going!!! excellent!!!! got to go!!!!! Sora x kairi 4ever!!!  
  
Chris 2003-02-11 4 Signed "Huh? This guy again?"  
  
Yeah...I just have one more thing to say:  
  
"KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
A/N Hahahahahahahha, I'm being so mean to poor Sora!!  
  
*Suddenly Sora appears with his Lawyers  
  
Sora- I'm sueing you for every penny you have!  
  
Hehehe, enjoy part two, I have to run to Mexico.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS"  
  
You could really do without stuff like this. Save the smart comments for the end! If you put 'em every six lines, they totally kill the flow of the story.  
  
Chris 2003-02-11 3 Signed Whoa!!  
  
Hit the breaks there, pal!  
  
While I like this concept here, about Hyrule being connected through the dimensional gate (sci-fi-guy talk for "keyhole"), there is one thing that is just beating this story to death! Can you guess what it is?  
  
Yep!  
  
You're RUSHING!!  
  
I mean, rushing like HELL!  
  
Seriously, you've got a good concept here, but you gotta thicken it out a little more! Describe stuff! Remember, you're not recalling a personal experience and relating it in an anecdote, you're creating a story for others to experience. You have to make them BELIEVE it. Make them see the same images you see in your head as you write. You want to get details. Not just "this happened, then this, then this, and then that." Describe images, thoughts, and feelings. There's a lot going on here in the way of pain and heartache, but it doesn't come across if you tell it so quickly. You want to make your audience feel Sora's pain. That's how you turn a good story into a GREAT story.  
  
Thicken out a little more. Slow down. Take the time to further articulate ideas and describe the scenes. Let us see the same images you see. Trust me, you'll raise the bar for yourself!  
  
And finally, I'm gonna be a little picky:  
  
"He recalled, 'He had long blonde hair, and...well he looked like me I guess. Except his hair was white'"  
  
Contradiction! Is his hair white or blonde?  
  
Finally, watch the spelling a bit. That's "paopu" and "Gerudo", and you've also got a few common words mispelled, and a few poorly constructed sentences.  
  
In short, I like this, but you gotta slow down and pay more attention to detail. Make it more than words on a webpage! Make it an experience!  
  
paopu 2003-02-10 3 Signed HAHAHA!!Oh gosh!!Princess Zelda and Link??IN KINGDOM HEARTS?!?That's funny.But great story so far!^^  
  
BrereMarer 2003-02-08 1 Signed Pretty good! Now what could happen on Paupau Island?  
***Wow, I guess I am going fast, I'll slow it down for all you guys, thanx for reviewing, it means so much to me, it's very helpful too.***  
*X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	7. Fine, just leave us stranded

Here we go!  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Only one person had addressed Kairi as princess. She blocked the thought from her mind, shaking her head in the process attracting a look from the white haired boy, who stepped forward in order to be within hands reach of Sora, and even Kairi.  
  
Sora had the mind to turn and run with Kairi, but his bravery got the better of him, and he once again took up his Key blade, "Why do you want to know?" he added in with his new fighting stance.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to tell." with that he disappeared adn reappeared behind Kairi, grabbing her tight.  
  
"Let her go!!!!" Sora shouted angrily.  
  
"But not," He started. "Unless you tell me where Zelda is!!"  
  
"She, she..." Sora stuterred violently. "She disappeared."  
  
"Princess's just don't disappear." The boy answered simply, yet in a dark voice, chilling Sora's and Kairi to the bone.  
  
"She disappeared, when Link played a song." Sora sputtered out accidentily.  
  
At that moment another voice made itself heard, the dark sound echoing itself throughout the empty woods.  
  
"The Ocarina," It said darkly, "I'm guessing they went to the one place they thought I could not get to them, which, in a way, is true, but I have other ways of getting to them, through their minds, using others!!!" The evil voice bellowed, it's laugh sounding throughout the woods, shaking everything around them.  
  
The boy flew into the air, hanging there for a moment, a smirk grew across his face as he watched Kairi and Sora in their growing fear, with that he disappeared into the darkness. Leaving Sora to lead them both out of the woods, although, he had no idea where he was going.  
  
"Uh...I um...I..." Sora studdered for the second time today, he had no idea where he was going, everything was so dark and gloomy, and the way he was leading them everything just grew darker and looked dead. Kairi grasped on tightly to Sora's right arm, cutting off his circulation.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora shouted, drawing out the a in her name.  
  
"Sora you lazy boy, you know less about these woods then I do,and I no nothing about them!" She moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said once again drawing out the word Sooooooorrrrry. "It's not like I've ever been here before, Link just left us...." Sora was interrupted by Kairi's sigh.  
  
"Sora," She started softly, but as she finished the sentence her anger grew showing through her words. "You told Link to go without us!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hahaha, I did didn't I?" Laughed Sora, showing off his trademark cheesy smile, which made Kairi giggle.  
  
"Sora, you could be an inch away from death, yet, you'd find some way to make me laugh, and put some fun into it." Kairi told him.  
  
"I put fun into me dying?" Asked Sora stupidly.  
  
Kairi once again sighed at how the boy she was in love with was so amazingly slow. KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS I promise to write more next chapter, but I'm having some problems, I'm getting Writer's block, eeek!!! I'm sorry, I'm sooo mean to Sora, don't get me wrong I love him, but does that mean I have to meet his father...ahem, sorry. Come on guys! I want 30 reviews by the end of this week or I promise I won't update 'til I get them!!!!!! lol, that could take forever!!! REVIEW!!!!!! *X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	8. A Dream, or a prophecy?

This is going to be a bit longer than usual, yay! have fun reading it., I had fun writing it.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Sora and Kairi continued walking, and walking, and walking, until Sora decided it was pointless, and sat down on the wet cold ground.  
  
"Link will come back for us, won't he?" Said Kairi, Sora looked up at her as she sat down next to him, the pure innocense her face showed, she looked scared, and yet, she was trying to look at the bright side of everything.  
  
"I'm sure..." Sora Paused, he actually had no idea, he had just met Link, he didn't know if he was trust worthy or what else, but he was just going to have to hope. "He'll come back for us." Sora wasn't sure how much he could rely on those words.  
  
"You're right Sora, Link, he's a good guy, I think, he'll come back."  
  
Sora smiled. He picked himself up and offered a hand to Kairi, which she gladly took once again meeting his eyes, loosing all awareness of everything around her, Sora, the same, wrapped his arm around her neck, bringing them closer, he studied her, as if searching for a request, a request for him to kiss her, Kairi started to shiver as his grip on her tightened, Sora, who had never expierenced anything like this before took it wrong.  
  
"Let's find somewhere to stay for the night, it's uh, kinda dark." Sora said laughing nervously. Kairi was a bit disappointed but it was a bit cold, and very dark out, she had totally lost track of time. Even so, she would much rather be out here in Sora's arms than in a cave, was Sora really oblivious to the fact that she loved him?  
  
Sora looked around for a cave, or maybe an abandoned hut or...anything, that could keep them warm for the night, he couldn't really see anything.  
  
"Well it's not raining anymore, we could just go under a tree and..." As he said this it again started pouring. Making it much colder than before, leaving Sora to conclude that it was freezing rain. Kairi began to weep,  
  
"Sora, I'm cold, and hungry, and tired, and I feel so lost, Sora!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kairi, I know, it's cold, I'm hungry too, let's try to find some shelter."  
  
Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and led her around in the rain, it was still too dark to see, Kairi, suddenly stoped and Sora fell back wards.  
  
"Wha? What happened?" Sora asked. Kairi fell down on her knees.  
  
"I, I don't know" she started breathing heavily, while clasping her hands onto her throat.  
  
"Kairi!" Sora grabbed her and hugged her, clinging to her tightly. "It's ok, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you!"  
  
Kairi returned Sora's hold, He felt himself getting colder and colder every second, while Kairi felt warmer under his grasp.  
  
"Sora...I...you, you gave me your warmth!" Kairi shouted through the rain.  
  
"I..I..Guess that's..why I'm so Co..cold." Sora shivered with a sneeze.  
  
Kairi, giggled, "Thank you Sora" She hugged him as tight as possible to keep him warm.  
  
Sora looked into Kairi eyes for the third time that day, he then remembered something, he turned his look from hers and asked. "Why, why did you leave Riku? Won't he miss his..." Sora delayed but then finished "Girlfriend."  
  
Kairi turned Sora's head around, and her lips met his. Sora's eyes widened in shock. He thought about pulling away but Kairi's arms were pulling him to close to even try to get away, so he gave in and kissed her back. So many thoughts ran through his head, many he blacked out thinking to himself "We are still young!" Sora found himself deepening the kiss, it was still raining very hard, making everything they did harder, trying not to fall onto their backs or slip.  
  
Kairi let out a soft moan as Sora moved his lips to her chin and to her soft neck and throat. He couldn't help but think that she smelt and tasted of strawberries. Kairi brought her hands into his wet hair, feeling it, letting her fingers play with it, she then brought her hands down to his jacket, trying to pull it off. As Sora felt this he used every bit of will power he had to stop and pull away.  
  
"Kairi, I'm sorry, I..." Sora said. She looked at him and smiled, nodded and put her head into his chest. Sora figured she was tired, so he layed back still holding her. As he closed his eyes many questions ran through his head.  
  
She feels the same as me right? But why? How? When? What about Riku?  
  
He guessed he'd have to wait 'til the morning to have his answers, he let himself drift into a deep sleep.  
  
Sora's dream***  
  
Two people were at the head of what looked like an army. The army was made up of men, their armor was thich enough to have a knife bounce off it. But they were still shivering with fear, some, were even crying, as though the battle ahead would be their last. The Two people ahead, the commanders, wore nothing but regular clothing, their clothes were too dark to make put what they were, but they were very thin. Their faces were emotionless, their lips were as thin as lips could get, they looked on ahead at yet another army, who was racing at them at high speed. The army was very dark, black you could say, together they looked like a cloud, lightning seemed to be radiating from them.  
  
The commanders of the other army still seemed to not care, but they raised their blades, and with a shout ran forward, melting into the dark armies form with a clash...  
  
End***  
  
Sora awoke panting, coughing, and shaking. What was up with that dream, it was so real, but there was something about it I just can't put my finger on...  
  
Sora felt like something was missing, then it hit him...Kairi!  
  
He looked around at his surrondings they had changed, he was in a dungeon of some sort, lit dimly with candles, there was carving on the black stone wall of what looked like a sword surronded by a light. Suddenly an iron door from the right side of the room opened with a crash as it bounced off the wall. There stood a girl of about 18, with spikey red hair, which was streaked with blue, her eyes swirled with two colors, blue and red, like her hair, though her eyes were colorful they were as empty as the room around him. They were so dark it was scary. Sora shivered hoping his eyes would never look like that.  
  
"Come with me, Sora" Her voice was so familar, and....  
  
"How do you know my name?" Sora asked, a note of fear in his voice. The Girl smiled, I'm here to train you for events to come, follow me please.  
  
Sora followed something about her was so...familiar, he had no choice but to trust her.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS yea, I know, I didn't get my 30 reviews but it was getting on my nerves because I wasn't writing so, next time I'll just keep writing letters making you gave me more reviews. Mwhahahahaha *X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	9. The King and Queen

Chapter 9, Kairi isn't going to be in this story for the next three chapters, well at least...The Kairi you are thinking of.  
  
Oooo hint hint!!  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Sora walked slowly behind her, eyeing her closely, something about her was so familiar... He searched the depths of his head for something to say.  
  
"Umm... What's your name?"  
  
The girl stopped for a moment.  
  
"Hn,  
  
(A/N- Hiei's word!!!)  
  
I'm the queen of heartless, but, you are my equal so you can call me Xiao, that's not my real name though."  
  
"Hahaha, ok, that's fine I don't need to know your real name."  
  
Xiao turned and looked at him.  
  
"You will know when the time is right."  
  
She turned and kept walking.  
  
Sora waited for a second before he started walking once again behind her, many questions flew through his head.  
  
Why won't she say her real name? Who is she for real? Why do I feel like I know her? Where is she taking me? Why do I have to get training? Training for what? What do they have to eat?  
  
Finally they entered a huge room, made of stone and lit by hundreds of candles, the flames were burning blue, it was absoulutly breath taking, even though it was so dark and gloomy.  
  
"Meet the King of Hearts, his name is...." Xiao stopped, as if thinking.  
  
"Uh, Crimson." He finished.  
  
Sora stared at them blankly, "Let me guess," Sora said.  
  
"That's not your real name." He finished with a sigh.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS Like it? It's short because...I have writer's block still, I gotta think of something to put in before I get to all the good part, besides, I need reviews to help me. hehehe.  
  
Dark Kairi- Hiei, I used your word!! Did you like the story?  
  
Hiei- It's stuipid and pointless, love is ridiculous, you idiotic ningen!!  
  
Botan- What do you mean love is ridiculous!! (Botan and Hiei forever!!)  
  
Bulma- Yea.  
  
Vegeta- Actually I agree with the Baka.  
  
Hiei- I'm no Baka! I'll have you know I'm a grade A demon and I could kill you easily.  
  
Vegeta- (Powers up to supersaiyan) Bring it!!  
  
Hiei and Vegeta start fighting.  
  
Botan and Bulma- grrrrr.  
  
Vegeta and Hiei sweatdrop.  
  
Sora- I liked it, almost as much as I like Kairi.  
  
Fan girl- I think you look better with Riku.  
  
Riku suddenly shows up with his keyblade and attacks the girl.  
  
all- Sweatdrop  
  
Hiei- Anyways it was very stupid.  
  
Botan- How do I stand you?  
  
Hiei- You love me onna.  
  
Botan- Wait...  
  
Kurama- Hmmm,(Eyeing Hiei) He liked it your story.  
  
Gohan- (Laughing) I can tell.  
  
Dark Kairi-^^ Yay!! I pleased Hiei!!  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
pLeAsE R*R!!!!!!!! I'd like to thank everyone that did review!! And everyone that read it. *X*X*XDark KairiX*X*X* 


	10. Kurama, is the Author, Sora's hurt!

Dark Kairi- Hiei, I need a break, will you take over as author while I'm gone?"  
  
**Hiei's thoughts**  
  
Sora sat on the boring beach of his island, staring out inot the bright sun hoping to go blind.  
  
"Sora. Don't do that." It was Riku.  
  
"Oh, Riku." Sora said happily and ran into his arms.  
  
"Sora." Suddenly Kairi was next to them and they all joined in a hug and kisses.  
  
"CUT!" Shouted director Hiei who was laughing hysterically at the pain he was putting them through. Kairi walked over to the half Koorime and smacked him on the face.  
  
"I'm done!" She shouted. "That's the last time I kiss two guys at once!"  
  
**End**  
  
Hiei- *shutters*  
  
Dark Kairi- um... Kurama how about you?  
  
Kurama- Sure! ^^  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
**Dark Kairi's/Kairi's vacation**  
  
Kairi sat on a beautiful beach the waves slapping against her legs as the tide would roll in. She thought about Riku, Sora, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and everyone else who she left back at home and on her computer while she took her short vacation, she was exausted, writing all those stories. Never getting a break, constantly updating to please everyone, ever since she had taken the role of a author on FF.net....  
  
"Thank goodness for Kurama..."  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
Kurama- She mentioned me, I feel loved....But it's not Hiei. *Sighs and looks at the half-koorime.*  
  
Hiei- *looks back scared.*  
  
Kurama- Wait I am the Author... No that wouldn't be right...  
  
Suddenly Kurama's evil half takes over. Too bad the most evil thing Kurama's evil half can do is take over and torture Dark Kairi's readers.  
  
And thus, the Kingdom Hearts adventure continues.  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
"Well Kid, you ready for your training? " Asked Crimson.  
  
"Why are you asking, he has no choice anyway." Xiao said, she could be a real jerk.  
  
"Well, I'm just being nice." Crimson whined.  
  
"Whatever." Xiao said rolling her eyes as if being nice was something she wasn't too familiar with.  
  
Sora watched as the two bickered. Hard to believe these guys are the king and queen of anything....  
  
Speaking of which, King of Hearts, Queen of Heartless? What's going on here? There has to be some explaination...  
  
"Can you guys just stop and train me?" Sora interuppted.  
  
"Yea, K...K..Katie..." Crimson said to Xiao, but he had messed up her name...Wait....  
  
"Katie? Is that your real name?" Sora said eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Katie is my pet name..." Xiao thought up quickly. Crimson smirked at her.  
  
"Hey." Sora said looking at them wildly. "I still have no idea where I am, why I'm here, why I'm training, all that good stuff."  
  
"Time to train." Crimson said sternly ignoring everything Sora had just said.  
  
"Fine." Sora said with a sigh.  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
Within the next few weeks Sora trained vigorously under the mysterious Crimson, who, although seemed nice at first, turned out to be a slave driver. Sora was told to:  
  
Cut himself.  
  
Which he did, a small cut on the arm.  
  
"No boy." Crimson shouted angrily. "Like this!" He took the sword and cut Sora's left eye giving him a scar identical to one on Crimson's face.  
  
Stab himself.  
  
"In the heart Sora. Make yourself cry out in pain!" Sora looked at him like he was insane. "Don't make me do it for you!"  
  
Sora took the sword and plunged it into his body. He cried out in pain just like Crimson had told him too. Tears staining his eyes. But he survived.  
  
His last test was the worst. He tried to make Sora kill a bird...  
  
"Look Crimson, You can make me stab myself til' I die, but I will not kill the innocent." Sora said.  
  
"You're too weak, how will you ever survive if you can't even kill a stupid bird?" Crimson's fist hit Sora on the face and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Sora got up and looked at him. "I'll never be as evil as you. Never, I'll never be like you!" Sora shouted rage flowing through his viens.  
  
Crimson smirked as he saw Sora's anger making him stronger. "Maybe...Maybe it's pity that makes you stronger...The past really has changed..."  
  
Sora stared blankly. "What?"  
  
Suddenly Xiao entered the room and took the bird that Sora hadn't killed into her hands.  
  
"I suppose you're thinking we should tell him?" She said.  
  
"Yea, it's about time. Come with me kid." Crimson said turning to the doorway.  
  
Sora followed him up a flight of stairs wondering what was going on.  
  
What were they going to tell him?  
  
Why is was he even training?  
  
Sora continued to follow Crimson up the stairs and into a room Sora hadn't yet seen, even after being there for two weeks.  
  
"Sora, there is stuff...Well, things that you should know. But I can only tell you about half, you aren't ready for the rest." Crimson said looking down at his feet  
  
"Well then get on with it!" Sora shouted. "Wait...I'm sorry, did I just say that?" He said in disbelief.  
  
Why on earth would he be that rude?  
  
Crimson smiled. "You're training is working."  
  
Sora looked up at him. "I...I don't understand."  
  
"Sora, I've been training you to become a killing machine, an emotionless monster." Crimson said.  
  
Sora's mouth dropped. "But why? Why would you want to do something like that, huh?"  
  
"Sora, Crimson and I are training you for an uncoming war in your time."  
  
"Wait..I'm in the future?" Sora felt very faint all of the sudden.  
  
"Yes, and I'd like you to look out of this window...What do you see? Tell me."  
  
"I see...Nothing..." Sora felt sick along with faint now, there was seriously nothing, it was totally bare, if a world had a skeleton, Sora was sure his is what it'd look like. "What happened here?"  
  
"A great war to end all wars. The end of all worlds basically, everyone that died deserved to live, and all that lived wish they had died. But me and Xiao can't die, not for awhile at least, because...We judge the dead. We judge them to see if they become heartless of go to heaven like place..." Crimson explained.  
  
"Oh...Go on." Sora said.  
  
"Xiao actually does the judging, I'm just here to make sure everything is in balance, I'm more so the king of Kingdom Hearts...More than actually being a king of hearts." Crimson went on. "Anyways...We weren't prepared for the war and watched everything around us die, we figured if we brought you to the future to prepare you, you might have a chance to survive."  
  
"You mean I died?" Sora said blankly.  
  
"Your spirit did, you really couldn't die, you just sort of...Lost your heart, you and Kairi."  
  
"Kairi..." Sora felt like he had the wieght of the world apon his shoulders...Well really the wieght of the worlds. "So we'll live?  
  
"Yes, but...I can't say you'll be happy if you don't this war...You don't want to feel like I do...Like this whole thing was your fault.." Crimson put his head into his arms then breifly lifted it back up. "Sora, I'm a heartless monster, I live for nothing but to fight, and there's nothing to fight. Please, try...Sora..."  
  
"Crimson..." Xiao had entered the room. "Sora...I hate putting this wieght on you...And, we also can't go back in time with you, because it might screw up the balance more so than before..." She said taking Crimson into her arms. "There's something you should also know. Kairi will be fighting along side you."  
  
Sora looked down at his feet not knowing what to think, he felt himself losing his mind. "Kairi..."  
  
"Sora. There's one more thing to tell, but I can't tell you until you are ready...until you are done with your training..."  
  
"I don't care." Sora answered, not even questioning himself on his answer.  
  
"What was that?" Crimson said looking up at Sora, a flash of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"I said I don't care, you guys just keep going on and on." Sora had finally broken.  
  
"He's ready, you're training is over."  
  
Sora failed to care. His eyes showed no emotion what so ever, his face stocial.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So we should tell him?" Xiao asked.  
  
"Yea." Crimson said.  
  
"Ok Sora, we are going to finally tell you who we really are." Xiao said  
  
Sora looked at her, emotions seemed to be filling him slowly again.  
  
The main one was happiness, knowing it's almost over, forgetting about the war ahead.  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
Kurama- Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Mwhahahaha!  
  
Hiei- Hn, you wish.  
  
Kurama- Hiei, I love you, be tied up!  
  
As he shouted that Hiei found himself bound to a chair.  
  
Hiei- Wow, why did I not expect that?  
  
Botan suddenly comes and saves him  
  
Kurama- Wait I'm the author!  
  
*  
  
Dark Kairi on a beach far away smirks.  
  
"I'm still the true Author!"  
  
*  
  
Van- Wow.  
  
Botan and Kurama fight over Hiei.  
  
Trunks- Uh...I'm not even gonna ask where Van came from, and poor Hiei...  
  
Vegeta- Review so I can get on with my life. 


	11. Xiao and Crimson's secret

Well, I didn't get too many reviews, but, I did get a couple emails and IMs saying to continue so...  
  
R&R!  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
"Ok Sora, before I go on, do you have any more questions? I think we cleared up a few things." Said Xiao.  
  
Sora thought for a moment, "Why are we fighting this war? And what did my training do besides make me feel horrible?"  
  
Crimson looked over to Xiao and laughed, Sora guessed he must have been feeling a bit better.  
  
"Yea, I guess we should have told you that in the beggining." He said.  
  
Xiao snorted, "I don't see why you care but you can handel this Crimson."  
  
"OK, remember when you were with Zelda and Link? Remember that boy with the blonde hair? Not gold blonde like Link's but white blonde." Crimson asked.  
  
"Uh yea!" Sora said suddenly remembering everything, it seemed so long ago though. "It's his fault? He did seem a bit threatening but...He was only like, my age."  
  
"Yea maybe but, he's Ansem! Ansem in his youth, when his power was greatest. That's when he created an army of Heartless and he's been searching again for three girls..." Crimson said.  
  
"Princesses of Heart?"  
  
"No, they just have to be powerful, Zelda was one of them." Xiao answered.  
  
"Who were the others?"  
  
"I believe it was a girl named Silver and another named Mystik. But they are inimportant, all that matters is that if you don't defeat his army, and mind you those heartless are very powerful, he'll get all them and use their powers to destroy everything." Xiao explained.  
  
"Well, do we have an army?" Sora asked interested, but begginning to feel a bit empty again.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry about that, it's just a bunch of the strongest fighters from every world. Now your other question. It'll be answered when you are fighting, your strength has increased, and you probably will have new powers along with better old ones." Crimson said.  
  
"Ok, so who are you guys?" Sora asked finally.  
  
Xiao sighed, "Hold on let me get Kairi."  
  
Sora's heart leapt. He was finally going to see the girl he loved, after so long. It had felt like an eternity, he guessed that was what that empty feeling had been.  
  
Crimson began talking as Xiao went to get Kairi. "Kairi, she's a good girl. I had almost thought she was Riku's all those years ago..."  
  
"What?" Sora asked. What was he talking about? Suddenly a new thought came to Sora's head. "What happened to Riku?"  
  
"Ah, Riku, he's alive."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, he trains boys hoping to start a new army and take on Ansem, but it will never work, that's why we are helping you. To create a better future. You'll see Riku soon. He was my most dependable man."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yea, Kairi and I were at the head of the army, and he was behind us, all the way."  
  
"You and Kairi? What about me?" Sora suddenly remembered something his dream, that must have been Crimson and Kairi at the front, but then what about Xiao?  
  
"Crimson?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How did your and Xiao's eyes get like that?"  
  
"Well, it was from our training, we experimented with new power, we had to, to fit our role as King and Queen, we had to be powerful to maintain a balance between Good and Evil. It didn't really matter though, because everything was gone, if we were that powerful back then, we would have won no doubt. Anyways, you should see your eyes, they're starting to change. You're already starting to resemble me."  
  
"What?" Sora was so confused, was Crimson hinting something? At that moment Xiao and Kairi walked into the room. Kairi looked differen't, her hair was spiky and her eyes had a bit of a swirl of...blue? Sora's mind was racing, does this mean something? For a second he decided to forget it as he walked to Kairi, and she waled to him to. They stopped and stared at each other for a moment. But eventually Kairi found her way into Sora's arms.  
  
"Sora..." Was all she could manage to say.  
  
"Kairi, I missed you."  
  
"Ahem, sorry to break up happy time but we have to tell you so we can send you brats home." Xiao said.  
  
"Oh.." Sora said.  
  
"Xiao. Let them, you'd have done the same thing." Crimson said.  
  
"Can you tell us now?" Kairi demanded both her voice and the way she said it sounding like Xiao...That's it! Sora's head pounded, he had it all figured out.  
  
"Ok, Sora Kairi, we are..." Xiao stopped and took a breath. "We are your future selves."  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
Hiei- I'm such a good author, and Kurama doesn't like me anymore, he likes Botan!  
  
Kurama-*Smiles* How about you?  
  
Hiei- I need no one.  
  
Draco- Can I have someone?  
  
Ginny appears  
  
Draco- Not the muggle lover!  
  
Ginny- Where am I? *See's Hiei* Aww! Cute!  
  
Fan girl- Kawaii!!  
  
Riku- Time to kill.  
  
Sora- Please Review! 


	12. Riku'sChanged

Yea!! I finally updated, I'm so sorry that it took so long. But I'm lazy....eh heh...I'm so cruel!! I'm sorry!  
  
Sora: *throws rock at Dark Kairi*  
  
Oww damn it!  
  
Here's the story enjoy..  
  
^ ^  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
"You're kidding me!" Was all Sora could manage. Kairi was also looking a bit sick.  
  
"No we aren't kidding. Gosh you guys are such kids." Future Kairi(KF) said. "Anyways, we'll be sending you kids back now."  
  
"Wait, no!" Sora shouted, not exactly sure why.  
  
"What?" FK asked, impaitantly.  
  
"Well, if you'e so upset about this war, why don't you help us fight?" Sora asked.  
  
"Boy you're dense." FK said at him, with a side glance at Future Sora(FS).  
  
"Ahem." He said unhappily and turned away from her. Sora and Kairi smiled at each other and tried to hold back a laugh as the future couple began to argue.  
  
"Well you are!!" FK shouted in her defense, "Right Kairi?"  
  
"Leave me out of this please."  
  
"You guys!" Sora moaned. "You're acting like a couple of kids."  
  
"Heeeeyyy," FS said, "I resent that. But what's wrong?"  
  
Two Questions, one, Why won't you help?" Sora re-asked.  
  
"If we helped you, we probably wouldn't be able to get back to our time, and therefore messing up the balance of time. As if it hasn't been screwed up enough. Actually, even if we did get back we'd still be messing it up." FS put a finger to his chin as if thinking. "So what was number two?"  
  
"Oh yea. You said...Riku's still alive, and I could see him soon..." Sora was missing his best friend, and he would like to go back in time and tell him what he was like in the future. "How about now? Instead of just rushing us off?"  
  
"Eh...Sora, I'll take you, but after that you're on your own." FS replied.  
  
"But how about getting back? Riku's not worth it." Kairi said.  
  
Sora looked at her, surprised. "But Kai..."  
  
"We'll see him soon enou..." Kairi interrupted Sora, but was also interrupted.  
  
"I'm not worth it huh?" A voice sounded from behind the four.  
  
Sora looked over to Kairi once again, amazed this time. She was right when she said they'd be seeing him soon, but was this what she had meant?  
  
"Oh yes, here's Riku-San, what brings you here?" FS clapped his hands together happily, making Riku frown. FS, seeing this, quickly added, "Gomen Ne, Riku-San, Kairi's still young and bratty."  
  
Sora watched as two hands smacked his future self. "Ouch." He winced, happy he wasn't himself right there.  
  
"So anyway, you guys are looking happy." Riku said walking up to them. "Is it cause' you're going home? Or cause you're beating Ansem's ass? Or maybe..." Riku walked up to Kairi and pulled her into a hug. She pulled away and he laughed. Giving her the puppy dog look, he said cutely, "You missed me? Aw!"  
  
"Heh, Riku's changed." Sora laughed nervously.  
  
"Sora, why aren't you yelling at him! You're a bad boyfriend!" Kairi yelled.  
  
"Wha??" Sora, FS, and Riku shouted in unison.  
  
"You're too young!" Riku said.  
  
"And Kairi's too scary!" FS shieled himself as FK hit him again.  
  
"Ok, ok," Kairi removed her red hand from Sora's epually red face. "You guys want to go home now?"  
  
"Alright." Kairi answered for them.  
  
"She's changed a lot...From the training." Sora thought looking down at his hands, moving them from side to side. "Have....Have I?"  
  
"Sora." FS called to him, sounding serious. "The fate of all the worlds once again rests upon your shoulders. Please..." FS stopped and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Sora." FK reahced out to him, but he looked up again.  
  
"Save them, do what I couldn't. Sora you can change the future, my future, your future, everyone's future. It doesn't have to end so horribly." He raised his hand. "Sayonara."  
  
Sora suddenly felt himself be lifted from the ground, and Kairi's hand found his own. An odd spinning sensation filled his mind as colors seemed to be swirling around him, he was going back in time, back...  
  
Home.  
  
KXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXSXXXKXIXNXGXDXOXMXHXEXAXRXTXS  
  
Well did you enjoy it? I hope so....  
  
Kurama- I no longer like Botan...I like...**Pulls Riku to his side**  
  
Riku- AHHHH!!!  
  
Kurama- *Reaches in Riku's pocket.*  
  
Dark Kairi- o 0 ... Riku fainted...  
  
Kurama- **Pulls out Rock** I've found you bob! My love! *Huggles*  
  
Botan- That's ok...I love Hiei all along.  
  
Hiei- Yay! ((OOC))  
  
Sonic((appears out of no where))-- ReViEw!!!! Because I'm so cool.  
  
Shadow- But I'm the ultimate.  
  
((Word of warning, never play Sonic the Hedgehog...It's addicting.)) 


End file.
